The Warriors Path to Honor: Tekken
by Grey Warrior198706
Summary: This is an epic of three warriors who start a journey for their own reasons and to obtain their personal goals. Each will fight to get to the top but of the three only one will succeed. Hey R&R PLEEZE!!
1. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken nor any of its characters.   
  
The Warrior's Path to Honor:  
  
Chap 1 TEKKEN  
  
"Noooo! Not now, while I need you most!"  
He remembers the day so clearly as if it happened seconds ago. He watched the blood flow from the numerous wounds and gashes, the slight gasping of his master as his body got cold. He swore to himself then he would avenge him.  
"Baek you just can't die not now! Not here! Ogre you will die for this! I swear by my master I will kill you! You can't hide from me!"

The only person he ever cared for ripped from his life and taken away in a few seconds. His mentor,teacher,friend. He packed up his belongings and left the dojo forever for he knew the only way to get his revenge was to go to the Iron Fist Tournament. He didn't know why he had to go he just had a feeling. He planning on going with Baek who had been at the previous tournament but now he couldn't. So he must go alone and hope for the best. He knows in his heart he has the ability to win but the question of all warriors, IS YOUR TEKKEN STRONG FOR THAT IS THE ONLY WAY TO WIN!!

"So, where do you plan on goin,' asked David his friend from the dojo, ' I don't think you'd be welcome anywhere else with your reputation. Huh, I'd be surprised if you managed to not get in trouble till the end of the day."

"I don't plan on avoidin' trouble either. I might just take up my old place as the leader of my old gang but that is beneath me now. I won't lie, I plan on goin' to the Iron Fist Tournament, Without Baek. No matter though he'd have wanted me to." 

"I'm gonna miss you around here, cause there'll be no one to be my punching bag. Don't forget about Hwoarang your always welcome here."

"Believe me I won't, I will bring back Ogre's head to hang on that wall right there, next

to Master's Trophy."

"Well the ship doesn't leave until tomorrow, where will you go? I mean it's not like you

have a lot of money. Here take this."

He handed Hwoarang all the money he could afford give. Hwoarang could see by the determination on his face there was no refusing the money. He knew he was giving it to him to start his journey to avenge their master. It was not because they were friends, it was because David wanted to see Ogre dead too. He wanted to help any way he could.

"Thanks bro, it'll come in handy. All Iron Fist competitors stay at some place by the docks called the Dark Dragon Inn. Of course it's owned by the Mishima Foundation. Man I want them dead. Not just Ogre everybody who caused this. I hate this world."

"That's the attitude that's gonna get you killed, that and your ego. But you know killing Ogre is not to soothe your pain. It's too make sure he doesn't kill anyone else again. Don't do it for revenge, you'll end just like The Mishima family all broken up with hatred and revenge that you can't see the darkness that envelops your mind heart and soul. No, don'tt become like them."

"You're wrong! I will kill Ogre because I can and I hate him. You can't stop me either."

With that the warrior on his path left his only home for good. He doesn't know but he will never see that dojo again, he has chosen the life of a warrior. He must forget his past and future and only think about now. Because if he loses his focus his mission will fail.

***

"Hey Paul man, you really gotta work on driving skills. We almost died out there. My father told me you were a lunatic on the road."

"I drive just fine, and for that insult I'm personally takin' you out at the iron fist tournament. I was just gonna let some other weak loser do it, but you jus' insulted my drivin' skills. Law you know you're just like you're old man."

"And just as handsome."

"Well I'm about to pick up some chicks are you in or out? 'Cause if you ain't I'll be leavin' now."

"No, no of course I'm in, old man."

"Old man!? I have a half a' mind to start this tournament in this Parkin' lot."

Paul and Law walked toward the Inn without a care talking about girls and the tournament. They both want this tournament but still they are friends, even if one was to beat the other they'd still be friends. Law is the quiet type but Paul is the loud , prideful, and boastful type. That usually gets them into trouble.

***

"Hey what's a kid like you do'in in a mans place like this?"

Asked a very muscular man about 6'2" with really weird hair. It stuck straight up all around and looked like it couldn't move at all. He had on a black leather outfit with a dragon on the back of his jacket.  
"Hey Law do you think he should be in here? I don't. Where are ya headed kid. Most the people in this Inn will kill ya in a second you know that? We're all in the Iron Fist Tournament. Impressed, huh?"  
"Not really you loser. Now do me a favor and stay outta my way before you get hurt. You judge to rapidly and you are to cocky almost as much as was. But I actually have skill to back it up."  
"WHAT!? Is this wimp talkin' to me? I've been in this tournament since before you could walk kid!"  
"How many times have you won?"  
"What?"  
"How many times have you won? You heard the first time."  
"Two, chump."  
"Paul you won twice? Ha Ha," laughedLaw.  
Paul punched Law in his gut.  
"unnngh"  
"Liar, my master won the last one and Kazuya before that. I don't care how many tournaments you've been in, it only matters which ones you've won. Wanna take this kid on? I'd enjoy moppin' the floor with your face!"  
With that Paul threw a swift right at Hwoarang but he wasn't much faster than the fist. He dodged it, it brushed his face though.  
"Man this guys quick. Gotta move." Hwoarang thought.  
  
With that he sweep kicked him knocking him to the floor. Paul though rolled and bounced back up in time to see the foot flying at his face. He caught it and flipped Hwoarang. But Hwoarang wanted him to do that, he completed the flip with a sidekick in Pauls gut.  
"Unngh, is that all you got?" Paul asked contemptuously.  
He punched Hwoarang in face with such might he never felt in his life.  
"If he hits me with another one of those I'm done for. Let's end this."  
Hwoarang then fake kicked, Paul went to dodge but Hwoarang went the other way and ran up his body kicking him in the back of his head. Paul dropped and didn't get back up.  
  
"Sorry about that sometimes he gets over excited, it's about time someone beat him up besides my father." Said Law while picking him up, "leave now before you get into trouble with some more people, the others may even be tougher than Paul especially, Yoshimitsu. He's the guy over there all by himself. Don't start a fight with him he's not from around literally."  
With that Forest looked up.  
"You've got to be kidding an alien? Yeah Right!"  
"He lost his arm last tournament, now it's back can you explain that?"  
"Well no but it can't be true, it just not possible. How would Heihachi invite an alien? It jus' doesn't add up. Well I'll catcha lata man, see ya. "

"Later kid."   



	2. The Cop

Chap 2

"Crap! Why can't I catch these punks!? Three years and I still don't know a thing."

He picked the phone off the desk and called to check in. He is a policeman, Lei Wulong, that has been trying to get some dirt on the Mishima Family for years. Unfortunately for him they're not just some criminals. They are the biggest crime family in history and he was assigned to stop them. A task that was filed just before impossible. But it might as well be labeled impossible because the Mishima were careful. Heiachi and Kazuya were very careful indeed in their battles for power. Never leaving a finger print and even if they did the person who found it would be dead within the hour. That's another thing, that god forsaken family practically owned Tokyo. Nothing happened with their knowledge of it.

"Huh, they even knew about my investigation before I started it." Lei said to himself. 

It was true they had even sent him an invitation to the Iron Fist tournament at the beginning of his investigation. They let him on the island then he didn't even solve a thing. All he knew then was that his life would be dedicated to stopping them no mater what. 

"Hmmm, what's going on over there?" thought Lei as walked down the steps from his room in the inn, "I should stop it but I've got too much on my mind. They'll probably fight in the tournament anyway."

"Sorry about that sometimes he gets over excited, it's about time someone beat him up besides my father." Said a Chinese man holding up an American man with weird hair. He carried the man outside. The victor a young kid, looked Korean, looked smug as he listened to the Chinese guys apology.

"I think that's Law but no it's not him he's too young. Maybe his nephew or something since he hangs around that hothead Paul too. There's a guy I do know. I barely beat him last time we fought. If that kid beat him I don't wanna fight him." Lei thought.

"Hey can I sit here? You don't mind do you? Asked a Japanese girl.

"No. It is plain and simple. I don't want anything to do with anyone in mixed up in the Mishima Family. Even you Jun, you were my friend but you stabbed me in the back and married that criminal Kazuya. Oh, and I heard you had a son, congratulations! You just brought another demon into the world."

Jun looked aghast taken back by the rude comments. But she was determined to defend her new found family.

"Kazuya is nothing like his father! Neither is my son. Kazuya has changed since you last met. And my son is no demon, he is a warrior, as strong or as strong as his father. He has a good heart I made sure of that."

"Really? Kazuya doesn't have to be like his father he is a new breed of evil. And your son will grow to be like him. That family will never be changed. I vote to eradicate them from the earth and you too so be it!"

With that Lei got up and left Jun standing there shocked. 

"If she knew what kind of people these, wait she does know and yet she still chooses to stand by him instead of me. I don't know what kind of hold he has on her but I will kill Kazuya and end this!"

Really he loved Jun and felt forever betrayed by her unholy marriage to Kazuya. And now three Mishimas all no doubt looking for power any way they can get it. The world was started to look dimmer everyday they lived and lei was determined to make it shine bright again even if it means his own death.   
  



	3. All Aboard

Chap 3

"Man, Paul that kid whipped you good huh? Who'd think that Paul could get beaten by a teenager? Hahaha." Law said to Paul as he was waking up. 

Really he was worried that his friend had actually been hurt bad and he might not make to the Iron Fist Tournament. He had lain unconscious on the bed in their room for hours. Law thought he might have a concussion. If Paul hadn't have pulled through then they would have next year but this year was different. It was like the world relied heavily upon the challengers and if they failed it would all be over. Law got those kinds of vibes all the time but not this bad before. He was worried something terrible was going to happen. And also that whatever is to happen will be unerasable. He was truly worried and relied on his feelings all the time. He was sure that this year that Heiachi Mishima would be stopped. But there is an evil behind him that cannot be explained. 

"We'll find out at the tournament," thought Law, "it's not like Paul is as bad as I thought and he looks fine. Except for the hair of course."

"What are you grinning about? That kid would've beaten you too. He just caught me off guard that's all. Next time we meet he won't win."

"Yea, right. You just let your emotions get the best of you. You have let him attack first to see what kind of style martial arts he does then attacked on your observations. If you were any weaker that first kick would've dropped you and you wouldn't have landed a punch. Next time think."

"Ha ha. You sound just like your old man. You and your father have a lot in common. I just hope you have his will because we need that money for the dojo. If we fail we lose the dojo, and that just can't happen."

"I hope one of us wins but if we meet in battle, may the stronger win."

"Oh so you want me to win? Ok! Hahaha- Oww! What was that for?"

Law hit with a quick punch to gut. Any other time Paul would've just knocked his hand away but he was still too groggy to defend himself. Even though Law knew he would pay for it later.

"I was trying to knock you back out."

***

"Man what a way to start my adventure." Thought Hwoarang as he stared at the night sky. It reminded him of when he lived on the streets and he was king. No one would've pulled what that guy in there tried, never in a million years.

"Hey you there, are you the Iron Fist tournament? My names Jin Kazama. I'm the son of Kazuya and I plan to win this years tournament so you might as well give it up now. You think just because you beat that scrub you can win? You might as well go home."

"Huh, my names Hwoarang and I didn't come to win I came to kill someone and if you get in my way you will die too."

"Yea, whatever look I'm just trying warn you it's not gonna be easy punk. And no I don't think so."

"What?"

"I don't think you'd kill me, as a matter of fact I know you wouldn't but the positive thing for you is the fact that maybe I couldn't kill you. It'd take a lot to kill you, your spirit is full of energy, it has the Tekken. I feel you would be a formidable opponent. Well I gotta go check ya lataz. I have to go talk to my grandfather's secretary Amber about me killing him in the near future."

"Who's your gramps? Is he really that bad."

"He's Heiachi."

With that Jin stalked off into the night. Hwoarang stood there for a couple minutes and thinking why he didn't attack that arrogant Jin. If that were anyone else he wouldn't have hesitated to strike.

"Maybe he will play a part in my journey to kill Ogre. Maybe this is a sign that I need his help. Or maybe I was foolish enough to let him live." Hwoarang thought to himself.

He kept walking to his room and thought about his adventure that was in front of him. Maybe he might not complete his journey, maybe…

***

"Everyone board the ship if you're going to the Iron Fist Tournament! If you don't have a ticket you don't get on board." Yelled the guard.

"Hey buddy are there any freaks like that big Russian guy last year that beat up Bruce?" asked his friend.

"No, I don- I don't believe it! He's back and he's got a ticket. Get outta the way!"

The big Russian man a creation of Dr. B stepped on board ship slightly rocking it."

"Hey, Jack! Remember me from last year? Good to see you I thought you died!" Lei said as he shook his friends hand.

"You have the wrong person, that was another model, an inefficient one at that so if you would excuse me."

"Man they made another one? And he's invited to fight? Who woulda thought? Man look at all these fighters I fought last year and new ones too. I have to stay on my toes if I expect to get anywhere. Hey there's that kid that was in the bar fight." Lei was thinking to himself.

"Hey kid, I saw you fight in the bar what kind of style was that I've only seen one other fighter use that style. You were pretty fast, I thought Paul was gonna cream you."

"That punk? By the way my name is Hwoarang, Baek trained if that's who you are referring to. He was a good tacher."

Hwoarang fought back a tear as he thought about his master. It wasn't sadness it was hatred that caused him to cry, hatred for Ogre.

"So where is Baek? He is a great fighter why wasn't he invited?"

"He's dead, a monster named Ogre killed him and I'm here to get revenge. I just might kill Heiachi just because I heard that was a friend of his."

"Yea those Mishima punks ruin everything. And they can't be stopped because they run Japan. They only to stop them would be to win this tournament. And even that would be a slim chance because most of these people are in it for themselves. Like Lee over there with the silver hair. They call him the Silver Devil. He just wants to win so he can get the Mishima foundation in his control. That would cause lots of problems. But a lot of these people have righteous reasons for fighting but only I want to stop the Mishimas once and for all."

" If I don't win, I hope- no I'm sure you'll win. Good luck to you friend."

"And the same to you young warior." 


	4. Arrival

*Mishima Headquarters*

"Master everything is going according to plan, with you at our head we will certainly rule the world."

"Yes you are right Heiachi, the world will be owned but only by me and you may never forget that slave!!!"

With that a green glowing hand struck Heiachis face and sent him sprawling. Heiachi got back up with grace and agility that showed his years of persistant training. Though he may be old he was a formidable fighter.

"Ye- yes master you are correct my mistake."

"Fool do you think you are my master? No one owns Heiachi Mishima. When I am done using you your death will be slow and painful." Thought Heiachi to himself while he was leaving Ogre's chamber.

"No you are the one that is a fool Heiachi, you think I do not know of your deceit? Your adopted son was more than willing to offer anything he knew. Your death will be painfully slow," Ogre thought with that he laughed a terrible laugh that sent shivers down the guards back.

***

"Man I can't wait to get to the Island. First thing I'm doing is calling Morninglight. If it wasn't for her I would have given this up and never continued. Man I hope I win so we can get this dojo money."

"Yea Law I hope so too you-"

"Hey Law I knew it was you, I'm gonna rearrange your face for last year!!"

"wha-"

Before Law could react a fist connected with his face. It really didn't hurt but he was dumbstruck. He looked up and saw a young girl around nineteen dressed up like an indian.

"It was your fault I didn't get to kill Heiachi for my parents deaths. You beat me when I was so close you jerk HIIIIYYYAAH!"

She rose to strike again but this time Law was ready he grabbed her hand and slammed her on her back as soft as he could. 

"Heheh your father left you some enemies I see and this is one of the weaker ones though a bit feisty, what's your name cutie?"

"My name is Julia Chang and it's his fault I didn't get to kill Heiachi. Why, why did you have to come again? I hate you for, fo-"

She crumpled to the floor and broke down into tears. She sat on the floor crying and Law sat next to her to comfort her.

"Look, my father was the one that beat last year not me. But anyways you shouldn't let hate consume you, you'll never get to live your life all you'll be able to do is hate and it will destroy everyone around you including yourself."

"You're too nice Law, any ways the ship should get to the Island within th hour so let's go. I ain't gonna miss the first round for this little girl."

Paul got up and walked away toward their room. Julia got up and organized herself and without a word left Law sitting there thinking about all the hate the Mishima family has caused.

"Hey, good luck Julia!" Law called after her futilely "I guess she has a lot on her mind" thought Law.

***

"Hmmm, so this is the infamous island where everything goes down, nothing I can't handle. I have to be able to handle it, or else I will have come here for nothing. I have to beat Ogre for my master, for David and my friends, and for me."

"Ummm excuse me mister do you know where we are supposed to go? Asked a short Chinese girl.

"Yea, other there to that booth and get registered, they'll give you a number and later they will have the matches posted. What is a pretty girl like you doin here? You could get hur-"

Whummmp!! That was sound made when the girl slammed on his back. Hwoarang looked up in her face in amazement, he never had anticipated an attack like that from her.

"My name is Xiaou and I'll be sure to save a battle for you, oh and by the way never under estimate me."

She then headed toward the booth as Hwoarang stared at her in amazement. Little did he know then but she was a play a part in his journey, a part that could couldn't be played by anyone else. 

"Hey kid I saw you get creamed by that girl, man you are always fighting."

Hwoarang got ready to fight if he had but when he looked up he saw Lei's smiling face and relaxed.

"Oh, it's you. Did you register what's your number?"

"I got 41 and that's not even half of the fighters here. Man this year's turn out is humongous! I'm glad I did some extra training before I came here, but I still don't feel ready."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean, so many fighters so much challenge it seems imposssible. But I think if your cause is just you will win. At least I hope so."

"So what is your cause? Is it righteous?"

"My cause is revenge. The person who killed my master is here, I can smell his stench in air. I plan on killing him and anyone who stands in my way."

"And that's a just cause? You must not hate him, only kill him to prevent more deaths not to soothe your own pain because that leads to hate. And hate will eat you alive and leaving for the birds."

"I-I DON"T CARE!!!! Why does everyone think I shouldn't do it out of hate? I will kill him no matter what! I don't care you what you all say!!"

Hwoarang stalked off towards the apartments supplied to the fighters. Lei just stood awestruck at his outburst.

"He must really have a lot to contend with in his head," thought Lei.

***

"He is here, the one who swore to kill me. Ha ha that fool would never stand a chance of defeating me. I will enjoy ripping his heart out and eating eat."

To readers: Here it comes what you've been anticipating, The fight begins. Who will die who will win find out next chapter.


End file.
